The present disclosure relates generally to a universal mounting device and, more particularly, to an apparatus for and method of mounting one or more accessories to a location and/or an object, such as a motorized or non-motorized vehicle.
Portable devices, such as mobile phones, have become increasingly relied upon by individuals on a daily basis. Such devices or accessories are typically designed for ease of portability, and can often be stored in a pocket or bag of the user. Users often wish to temporarily or permanently mount such portable devices on a wide range of locations and/or equipment, such as a bicycle.
Since technology constantly evolves, portable devices of new and altered designs are frequently introduced into the market. Such state-of-the-art devices typically have new and/or unique mounting mechanisms. Accordingly, users wishing to adopt such new portable devices typically are required to comply with the device's mechanism(s) and/or unique structure for affixing the device to a particular location or equipment. Often, this requires that the user purchase and install new mounts to the desired location and/or equipment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a more robust and more adaptable system for mounting portable devices to various types of locations and/or equipment. It is further desirable to provide a mounting system that can quickly be adapted to suit the mounting requirements of currently available and new portable devices without a large-out-of-pocket expense to the user. The device of the present application accomplishes the above and other objectives.